


Best of Wives

by karlark



Series: based on (ham) songs [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best of Wives and Best of Women, F/M, where your soulmate's last words are on your skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eliza first opened her eyes, she couldn't figure out why she had woken up.  When she reached over and found the space beside her empty, she realized why. Alexander's side of the bed was still warm. He had probably only left a few minutes ago. </p><p>She sighed, slowly getting to her feet. She slowly made her way to her husband's office. When she reached the door, she slowly pushed it open, sighing when she found her suspicions correct. Alexander was at his desk, frantically writing something down. </p><p>--</p><p>or, where eliza finds her husband in the midst of writing a letter. (to her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Wives

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too happy with the ending, to be honest

When Eliza first opened her eyes, she couldn't figure out why she had woken up. When she reached over and found the space beside her empty, she realized why. Alexander's side of the bed was still warm. He had probably only left a few minutes ago. 

She sighed, slowly getting to her feet. She slowly made her way to her husband's office. When she reached the door, she slowly pushed it open, sighing when she found her suspicions correct. Alexander was at his desk, frantically writing something down. 

"Alexander, come back to sleep."

The scratch of his pen against the paper stopped. 

"I have an early meeting," he murmured. "It is out of town." 

"It is no where near dawn, Alexander..." she said. She made her way to his side, leaning against his back and draping her arms over his shoulders. 

"I know," he responded. From her position, she could look down at his paper if she so wished. She watched his hand tighten around his quill to the point where his knuckles went white. She reached down, placing a gentle hand on his fist. "I just... wanted to write something down."

"Always writing," she whispered fondly. "You still have so much time tonight, Alexander. Come back to bed. I'm sure you have written enough for now." 

Glancing down, she nodded and playfully tapped the page. It was three-quarters of the way filled. "That should be enough."

"I... If you let me finish this, I could be back before you even notice I'm gone in the morning, Eliza." He sounded strange— pleading, almost. 

"Let's go back to sleep," she said. 

"The meeting is at dawn," he replied. 

She sighed, pulling her arms up from around him. 

"Alright. I'm holding you to that," she teased. "As for me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Good. Do not let me keep you up, my dearest Eliza," he said. It made her smile. She leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

"I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you, too," he said back, matching her tone. She began to walk away, a bittersweet smile on her face. Just as she reached the door, he stopped her with a soft "hey."

She hummed in question, turning around to face him. Alexander looked over his shoulder, shooting her a sheepish smile. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

After she gazed at him for a few more moments, she smiled sadly to herself and left the office, closing the door behind her. 

She woke up for a few seconds a little while later in the night. Alexander was at their door.

"Best of wives and best of women," he whispered. The door closed behind him. Eliza was fast asleep seconds later. 

She woke up to an empty bed and a burning forearm. 

She sat up, frantically pulling up the sleeves of her nightgown. The familiar phrase burned her skin, and her eyes filled with tears immediately as she gazed at the words that were elegantly marked on her skin in her dearest Alexander's lovely handwriting. 

The words _Best of wives and best of women_ stared back at her, seemingly mocking her. She chewed on her lip, choking on a sob. The burning sensation continued for a few more moments, before she gasped as it gained more intensity. She promptly passed out. 

When she gained consciousness again, she felt numb. She sat up slowly, staring at the wall. She knew what had happened. Her Hamilton was gone. 

And she could say now that she knew he was hers; he was hers and she was his. His last words were marked on her. Her last words were surely on him. 

And though this brought her a certain sense of peace, it was tinged with an air of bitter sadness. 

Eliza had woken up to an empty bed, and she knew now it was never going to be filled again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!


End file.
